Squidface
Squidface '''is a Fanon Season 2 episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Squidward is being pursued by a gang. Time/Date *5:00 AM (Squidward's dream occurs) *6:00 AM (SpongeBob and Patrick arrive) *6:06 AM (Squidward wakes up again) *7:04 AM (Squidward's last stand) Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Ahmed Sheap *Vince WhitehamSpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Benson Ciggies *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs *Johnny Erain (realistic fish head) *Peter Stone *Willy Besaen Plot The episode begins with Squidward dreaming about becoming a bodybuilder. He is awakened by a delivery of stuff he did not order, he then facepalms himself. He then gets a phone call from an anonymous source, he answers but nobody is there. So he continues to sleep until SpongeBob and Patrick arrive to celebrate their 100 Unsuspected Visits To A Cougar Lady's House Day. Squidward gives SpongeBob and Patrick bad karma and they get hit by an ambulance after a car crash. He then goes back to bed until he gets a break-in, he sees Danny Fenton and Sam Manson talking about a squid with no pants and killing, he presumes that they are here to kill him. Squidward escapes the house and they chase him, Squidward busts through Mr. Krabs' door and blocks it, Mr. Krabs is confused so he decides to go back to the hospital to see if he is having mental problems with his brain. Squidward hides in Mr. Krabs' room while he checks security cameras. Jass Fenton and Tucker Foley arrive with Danny and Sam. They pursue Squidward for being mean. On the news, Johnny Erain gives the top story 'Local Neighbour Being Terrorized'. Squidward finds a shotgun in the draw and pulls it out, he shouts the famous line "Say 'Hello' to my little friend!". He blows up the door to find dozens of gang members surrounding him, this may be Squidward's last stand. Which leaves us to the question, will Squidward survive these dangerous conditions? Trivia *This is the first episode Squidward wears pants with a shirt. *This is also the first episode Squidward appears with a hair. *The plot is a reference to the famous 1983 movie Scarface . *Johnny Erain is seen in the gang squad. *SpongeBob is not the main character in this episode. Music '''Original music *Dies Irae the 1980 movie The Shining (title card) Associated production music *Comic Walk - Sidney Torch (opening) *Give It All You Got - Tony Cliff (Squidward's dream) *You're Nice - Sage Guyton ("Hey Squidward, it's our 100th..." *Musical Box - Dave Hewson (Squidward's nightmare) *Waltzing Flutes - Gerhard Narholz (Ahmed offers Squidward a ramson of $100,000 to give away all of his belongings, including his titles and house) *Unease - Dick Stephen Walter ("Unless you pay up now, the rest of your life will all fade into a dark and mysterious puzzle, not even Einstein can solve." *Chill Out - The Surfdusters (Squidward being pursued by Vince and Ahmed) *Dramatic Cue G - Ronald Hanmer (Squidward's last stand) *Torn Apart - Mike Sunderland (ending) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 2 Category:Horror Category:Wheatley the Core Category:2012